O Segredo De Itália
by Writer Mione
Summary: Rússia está mais uma vez confabulando uma maneira de obter amigos. Quem sabe Brasil possa ajudar?


Desanimado após não ter recebido a resposta que desejava no programa de rádio do França – mais uma vez – Rússia desligou o rádio. Lançou um suspiro e ouviu um barulho mais alto que isso – passos na neve. Olhou em volta. Ora, se não era aquela coisinha que ele tinha conhecido numa conspiração em 1935[1], o Brasil. (Aparte: Brasil é um cara graúdo, mas para o Rússia, o maior país do mundo, todos são coisinhas). Depois da guerra, o mulato tinha ficado mais Frankenstein ainda, com uma orelha igualmente branca e, segundo ele dizia, outras coisas tinham embranquecido também. Mas a coisa engraçada naquele cara é que as cores novas nele, após um tempo, se misturavam, e a pele ficava em um tom uniforme novamente. Só os olhos permaneciam eternamente diferentes. Enfim, Brasil chegou, e sentou pesadamente ao lado do Rússia.

— _Buenas__**[2]**_, camarada! – disse, largando um radinho de pilha no colo para poder erguer a mão esquerda num cumprimento.

— _Tovarish_...[3] – suspirou Rússia. Estava bastante melancólico hoje. – Já não uso mais esse cumprimento, Brasília[4]. Desde que a minha casa se esvaziou.

— Hm... – Brasil não estava pra conselheiro sentimental no momento, e apontou o rádio do Rússia para mudar de assunto. – Também estava ouvindo o programa do França? Aquele cara tem umas dicas de arrasar. E como ele é chique! Bah! Teve um tempo em que eu era muito fã dele.

— Eu também. Por séculos, na verdade. Acho que na época todo mundo era. Até o Inglaterra, apesar de que ele não confessaria nem sob tortura.

— Eu já fui fã do Inglaterra também.

— ...

— Na verdade, eu sou um pouco fã de todo mundo. Sempre tem uma célula minha que bate mais forte por alguém. Ás vezes por cada pessoa bizarra, tipo a Tailândia, ou o Butão...

Os olhos do Rússia brilharam. Ele nem teve coragem de perguntar... Mas quem sabe havia alguém no Brasil que gostava _dele_ também?

Brasil mudou de assunto de novo; ele fazia isso com uma desfaçatez e frequência perturbadoras.

— Puxa, essa sua casinha é miseravelmente fria! Barbaridade! Se eu não venho vestido de sulista, não aguento! – exclamou o rapaz, sugando alguma coisa de um pote de formato estranho cheio de grama por um canudinho de metal. – Mate? – ofereceu.

— Com Vodca?

— Não! – Brasil pareceu espantado.

— Então não.

Enquanto o Brasil continuava sugando aquilo, Rússia pôs-se a examiná-lo. Na maioria das (poucas) vezes que tinha encontrado aquele cara, ele estava vestido como na Cúpula dos Aliados: calça branca e leve, blusa listrada de verde e amarelo e sandálias. Algumas vezes, porém – como agora – ele se apresentava em variados trajes típicos, um mais esquisito que o outro. Esse agora, de uma comicidade considerável, até que agradou o Rússia, porque lembrava as roupas dos cossacos. Pelo menos aquelas calças largas de montar a cavalo, que, enfiadas nas botas altas, ficavam empapuçadas em cima. O mulato usava um chapéu baixo, de copa e aba redondas, e tinha um lenço vermelho amarrado no pescoço. Por cima de tudo, uma espécie de cobertor com um buraco pra passar a cabeça; se não se enganava, Rússia já tinha visto um assim no México. Ah: havia sapatos de neve também. Notando o olhar dele pra lá, Brasil comentou, erguendo os pés no ar:

— Comprei do Inglaterra há séculos. Pensei que nunca ia achar utilidade pra isso. Não que eu _consiga _andar neles. Caí uns três tombos vindo pra cá. Hahaha.

E ele começou a gargalhar de seus próprios tombos. Ria muito, esse Brasil. Rússia o cutucou: queria fazer uma pergunta. A diversidade de roupas do Brasil despertou a curiosidade do gelado para a outra diversidade.

— Oi? – questionou Brasil, enxugando as lágrimas de riso no canto dos olhos.

— Por que você é todo colorido?

— Hm. Ai, é uma longa história... – Brasil suspirou.

**Por que o Brasil parece o Frankenstein? (contada por ele mesmo)**

_Minha mãe, Indígena, vivia lá na terra dela sossegada, quando chegou o Portugal. Ele é meu pai, você o conhece? Foi dele que eu herdei esse olho azul. Não quero falar sobre ele agora; não foi um bom pai. Me abandonou por trinta anos. Sorte que eu cresço devagar, e quando ele voltou, eu ainda era bebê. Eu e a mamãe ficamos felizes, porque ele tinha dado um espelho pra ela na última vinda; era um presente que ela nunca tinha ganhado, então ela não ligou quando ele levou um monte de árvores do nosso quintal, afinal, nós tínhamos tantas. Então, depois de trinta e dois anos, para ser exato, ele voltou, e disse que era pra ficar. Só que ele só queria fazer a mamãe de escrava, mandava ela trabalhar o dia inteiro na horta do quintal, e mamãe não estava acostumada com isso, antes nós comíamos o que nascia por si. E também, mamãe amava a liberdade. Ela fugiu muitas vezes, brigou com o papai, e ele bateu tanto nela que hoje ela é quase que só um espectro que vive num cantinho do quintal. Dela eu herdei esse pelo liso e negro da barba, e um pouco do tom da pele._

_Quanto ao papai, depois que ela foi embora, ele precisava de alguém que lavrasse o quintal. Então foi pra África – naquele tempo o papai navegava muito bem, melhor até que o Inglaterra – e trouxe uns caras de lá; cada um deles era uma nação, hoje eu não me lembro o nome deles, apesar de eles terem sido tão importantes pra mim. Eram companheiros de surra. E a bem dizer, foram eles que me criaram, me davam comida e tal. Eu peguei vários costumes deles, até mesmo algumas coisas no jeito de falar. Eram caras simpáticos. Andei tanto com eles que meu cabelo ficou assim, todo enroladinho, e minha pele foi ficando mais morena. E mais, e mais..._

_Lá por mil oitocentos e tantos, eu já estava quase negro, embora não totalmente porque de vez em quando papai tinha momentos de carinho e se importava comigo; principalmente conversava, tanto que no fim das contas é a língua dele que eu falo. Só que às vezes a gente não se entende. Mas então, nessa época foi quando o Inglaterra apareceu aqui pra mais uma visita. As máquinas dele estavam trabalhando bem, e ele não se contentava mais em vender só pra mim e pro meu pai quando vinha aqui em casa. Queria que a gente libertasse os nossos escravos (digo nossos porque o papai passou eles pro meu nome), pra eles poderem comprar também. E tanto encheu a paciência que eu fiz isso._

_Depois disso, papai olhou pra mim, e disse que eu estava muito negro. Papai era racista, talvez ainda seja. Naquela época eu já estava emancipado. Mas pra dizer a verdade, sabe, a genética faz diferença: eu também pensava como o papai, pelo menos um pouco. Queria ficar mais branquinho. Então tive a idéia de mandar uns anúncios pra Europa – muito bem feitos, me orgulho deles até hoje: fotos do meu quintal sempre arrasam – dizendo que eu aceitava doações de pedaços que o Inglaterra, o Alemanha, o França, o Itália e todo o pessoal deles não quisesse mais. Me animei e mandei até pro Japão! Alguns deles estavam em guerra na época e mandaram seus pedaços mais covardes e mais pobres pra mim._

_Quê? Não, Rússia, o Itália não me enviou o corpo dele inteiro._

_Aí me submeti a uma cirurgia, algumas das minhas partes negras morreram de fome, e eu implantei as brancas no lugar. Quem mandou as maiores partes foram o Itália, o Alemanha e o Japão. Sim, por isso que o pessoal tinha medo que eu me juntasse a eles na Guerra. Mas eu tenho partes do mundo todo, até uns pedacinhos de você. Não arregale os olhos desse jeito, todo mundo que foge vem parar aqui. Eu viciei nisso, aceito tudo. Depois que o Alemanha perdeu a guerra, mandou umas partes dele pra cá, outras pro Argentina, pro Chile... Minhas partes alemãs são as que demoram mais pra pegar a cor local (Brasil levanta a mão, que continua branca desde aquela época, só avermelhada, e aponta a nova orelha). Pois é..._

— A única coisa que eu exijo – continuou Brasil – é que sejam partes acostumadas a apanhar, senão elas não aguentam: essa tem sido a minha rotina desde o meu nascimento. Quando o papai foi embora de vez, o América resolveu que ia cuidar do meu destino, e adivinha?, me bater e roubar meu quintal. Mas agora eu me libertei, e ele vai ver só... Muahaha... – Brasil concluiu, esfregando as mãos com uma nuvenzinha arroxeada em volta de si que fez Rússia se identificar com ele. – Eu vou _discordar_ dele o tempo todo, e vou botar uma tachinha na cadeira dele... – a identificação acabou. – Quem sabe uma taxinha nas importações, também!... Mas que tal! – Brasil sonhou, com os olhos brilhantes.

Rússia balançou a cabeça.

— Tsc, tsc. Assim não dá, Brasília. Você não sabe ser malvado. Tem que fazer melhor do que isso.

— Mas Rússia... Eu conto _piadas_ sobre eles – rosnou Brasil, numa pose excitada, encolhido e com as mãos apertadas em forma de bolinhas, perto do rosto. – Piadas tri-cruéis!

— Brasília... não sei como te dizer isso, mas... piadas... _não doem_.

— Pior... – Brasil concordou, decepcionado, com o sotaque mais gaúcho possível.

— Você tem que tentar algo mais... agressivo... Apontar mísseis pra ele, sei lá.

— Acontece que eu não posso fazer essas coisas – Brasil disse. – Porque dói aqui – ele falou, apontando para o peito.

— No coração? – Rússia perguntou, num tom profundo.

— Não, é que eu tenho um enxerto de pele americana aqui, com a tatuagem do Tio Sam. Estou pensando em tirar; não mostro por que está muito frio. Mas, enfim, entende porque eu não posso bater em ninguém? Sou feito dos pedaços deles, tchê! Isso me obriga a gostar de todo mundo.

— De todo mundo? – dessa vez, Rússia teve coragem de perguntar, com os olhos novamente iluminados.

— Menos do Argentina. Não há pedaço de carne que me faça gostar daquele cara.

— Tá, mas... E de mim? – a voz era tão baixa que Brasil quase não ouviu.

— Ora, claro! – Brasil abraçou o Rússia de repente (com um pouco de dificuldade para contornar os ombros largos), dando tapinhas nas costas dele. – Por que não gostaria? Certo, teve aquela história sobre os comunistas, mas isso era coisa do América pra me botar medo, hoje isso não pega mais...

— Quer dizer que você não tem medo de mim? – Rússia parecia mais maravilhado a cada segundo. – A única pessoa que não tem medo de mim é a Bielorússia. E eu bem que gostaria que tivesse – disse o grandalhão, exasperado.

— Eu também não. Não tenho medo de ninguém – falou Brasil, com orgulho. – Isso porque as minhas partes italianas me ensinaram uma coisa fundamental sobre amizade entre países. Eu sou eternamente grato ao Itália por isso. Sabendo esse segredo, não preciso temer ninguém.

— Uau... – exclamou Rússia, mais interessado agora nessa super tecnologia que o Brasil devia possuir, e com a nuvenzinha roxa ameaçando voltar. – E o que é...?

Brasil sorriu para o colega com um ar misterioso e faceiro. De forma elegante, pulou de pé num instante. Uma bandeira branca aparecera do nada na mão dele.

— Balança, balança, balança, balança, balança...

* * *

[1] Em 1935, o Komintern soviético coordenou um levante que devia instaurar o comunismo aqui no Brasil, tendo entre os líderes Luís Carlos Prestes e Olga Benário (o filme e o livro "Olga" dão melhores detalhes sobre isso). Iniciado em Natal, em 23 de novembro, foi derrotado em quatro dias. Em Recife e no Rio de Janeiro, nos três dias subseqüentes, ocorreram levantes isolados e efêmeros. O levante ficou conhecido por Intentona Comunista, e foi a desculpa usada por Getúlio Vargas para desencadear um movimento de repressão que culminou no Estado Novo, com a constituição fascista que o Brasil ganhou em 1937, copiada da constituição da Polônia e que por isso ficou conhecida como Polaca.

[2] É espanhol, verdade, mas tem um motivo: os gaúchos (boa parte deles) cumprimentam assim. Quem ainda não percebeu logo vai notar que o Brasil "engauchou-se" para aguentar o frio da terra do Rússia.

[3] Camarada, em russo. No alfabeto russo, "товариш".

[4] Não, o Rússia não confundiu o país com a capital. Brasília (Бразилия) é Brasil, em russo.


End file.
